Sous l'océan
by Ardell
Summary: Série de petits textes sur les Généraux de Poséidon. Voici pour finir l'hôte de Poséidon, Julian Solo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Sous l'océan

 **Titre du chapitre :** Une vocation

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Sous l'océan**

 **Chapitre un : Une vocation**

Lorsqu'il était tout petit, Io aimait accompagner ses parents au muséum d'histoire naturelle et au zoo. Au musée zoologique également. Dans celui-ci, il prenait plaisir à observer les tailles des différents animaux ; la différence avec la sienne le laissait songeur. L'éléphant de mer, par exemple, impressionnait l'enfant de cinq ans qu'il était alors. Mais, par-dessus tout, il préférait les visites à l'aquarium. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce monde aquatique l'attirait. Tous ces poissons multicolores, aux formes féeriques...

C'est ainsi que, très tôt, il apprit les noms des différentes espèces marines, et pas seulement les contemporaines. Car Io appréciait également les monstres marins ayant vécu dans les océans il y avait des dizaines voire des centaines de millions d'années. Le dunkléostéus, énorme poisson cuirassé à la mâchoire plus redoutable que celle du grand requin blanc le basilosaurus, sorte de baleine effilée de dix-huit mètres de long... D'autres encore.

En grandissant, Io souhaitait plus que tout protéger la faune et la flore des océans. Si les choses avaient continué comme ça, il aurait certainement choisi un métier proche des animaux.

Seulement cela ne se passa pas ainsi.

Ce jour-là, il se réveilla avec une monstrueuse migraine. L'idée de manquer les cours ne lui plaisait pas, lui qui voulait décrocher son diplôme pour entamer très vite les études qui l'inspiraient. Mais comment faire autrement que d'obéir à ses parents qui lui intimaient de rester au lit ? La douleur dans sa tête était vraiment trop forte, au point que le jeune homme gémissait sans cesse et grinçait des dents. Le médecin vint et prescrivit des médicaments. Qui ne parurent pas faire l'ombre d'un effet. De plus, la fièvre s'était mise de la partie. Prisonnier de son esprit fiévreux, Io se débattait dans un étrange monde où les animaux qu'il aimait tant, faune terrestre et faune marine, dansaient une sarabande sous son crâne.

Et cette voix... "Destin, ton destin..." répétait-elle sans cesse.

La fièvre s'étendait à tout son corps, il était brûlant, il bouillait intérieurement. Alors que, physiquement, sa température ne dépassait pas les 38°. Mais le thermomètre devait se tromper, il avait si chaud ! Assurément il devait avoir au moins 40°... Ses parents l'exhortaient à la patience, les médicaments allaient faire leurs effets, s'il n'allait pas mieux d'ici quelques heures, on rappellerait le docteur.

Ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

Brusquement la fièvre tomba. La souffrance qui encerclait sa tête disparut.

Mais pas la voix. Qui n'en était plus une désormais. Non, elle faisait partie intégrante de lui, exactement comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre voix intérieure. Et le message qu'elle tentait de lui transmettre pendant sa maladie s'était incrustée en lui, au plus profond de son esprit.

Il était un Général de Poséidon, dieu des océans.

A partir de cet instant, non seulement il ne sentait plus la douleur qui l'avait terrassé tantôt, mais surtout il sentait une incommensurable force brûler en lui, lui fournissant l'énergie nécessaire pour... pour quoi ? Aussitôt la réponse fusa : pour se battre !

La nuit venue, il quitta la maison familiale dans la plus grande discrétion. Dans sa tête, il avait déjà dit adieu à ses parents.

Il se retrouva au bord de la mer. Quiconque l'aurait aperçu alors aurait pensé que ce jeune homme voulait se suicider. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Et Io avança dans l'eau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa tête disparaisse sous les flots.

Mais il ne se noya pas. Il se laissa emporter par l'eau, miraculeusement protégé de la mort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne dans ce lieux étrange et magnifique qui était le fond de l'océan. Un palais splendide se dressait en ce lieu, et, au lointain, il pouvait apercevoir d'étranges colonnes d'une hauteur étourdissante. Il rencontra un homme vêtu d'une Scale, le comprit-il aussitôt. Lequel se présenta comme étant le Dragon des Mers. Très vite, ce dernier emmena Io dans une pièce du palais, où se trouvaient des Scales sous formes de totems.

Le nouvel arrivant n'eut pas à hésiter. L'évidence lui sautait aux yeux : c'était la Scale de Scylla qui lui revenait de droit, elle l'appelait et, curieusement, on aurait dit la voix qui chuchotait à son oreille lorsqu'il était tombé malade.

De maladie, plus question. Au contraire, Io ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi fort. Après avoir revêtu sa protection, il sentit toute son énergie couler en lui, amplifiant ses forces. De même qu'un savoir prenait place dans son cerveau : toutes les attaques dont il aurait besoin pour défendre son pilier, celui du Pacifique Sud.

Il apprit que sa majesté Poséidon avait l'intention de noyer la Terre afin que naisse un monde nouveau. Certes, cela pouvait sembler barbare de sacrifier d'innombrables innocents... mais l'étaient-ils vraiment tous ? À y bien réfléchir, les hommes méritaient ce qui leur arrivait, eux et leur sale manie de salir, polluer, dégrader... Ses parents ? Io n'y pensait déjà plus. Ils appartenaient à une autre vie.

Lui qui aimait tant les animaux, surtout la faune marine, il ferait tout pour que le nouveau monde voit le jour. Pour cela, il affronterait les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Eux qui voulaient laisser les hommes continuer à tout souiller...

Un peu plus tard, débuta la bataille des sept Océans.

Sûr de lui, sans doute trop, Io de Scylla commit l'erreur de montrer au Saint d'Andromède une démonstration de ses techniques. Et son adversaire trouva la parade à chacune d'elles.

Lorsque Shun lança le nunchaku de l'armure d'or de la Balance vers le pilier, le gardien du Pacifique Sud se précipita pour faire bouclier de son corps. Il fallait... il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose ! Hélas, son pilier, celui qu'il devait protéger, n'était plus... Quant à lui, mortellement touché, il adressa ses dernières paroles à Andromède pour lui conseiller plus de prudence avec ses sentiments.

Io de Scylla avait échoué dans sa mission de protection.

Mais il mourut en sachant qu'il avait fait tout son possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Sous l'océan

 **Titre du chapitre :**

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Merci pour ton commentaire, FloRiyolo.

Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais tout dépendra de mon inspiration...

 **Sous l'océan**

 **Chapitre deux : Mascarade**

Il l'avait aimée depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue. Ses cheveux couleur de châtaigne, ses yeux brillants... Hélas, la demoiselle n'accordait aucun regard à cet étudiant en théâtre, maladroit et au visage trop pâle. Sa timidité était la raison pour laquelle il aimait jouer la comédie, devenir quelqu'un d'autre l'espace d'un instant.

Un jour quelqu'un lui remit ce billet écrit, oh miracle, de la main de sa dulcinée.

Caça n'osait croire à sa chance. Assurément c'était un rêve — un merveilleux rêve, et il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Ce mot lui donnait rendez-vous dans l'une des salles de répétition du conservatoire, le soir même.

Le cœur battant comme si un animal cherchait à s'échapper de sa poitrine, le jeune homme se rendit dans la pièce. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il voulut allumer la lumière. En vain, l'ampoule devait être morte. Cependant, grâce à la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir la silhouette qui se tenait là.

Il prononça son nom et s'avança d'un pas. Un seul.

Enhardi par l'obscurité, il oublia sa timidité et se lança dans une déclaration enflammée. Si on lui avait posé la question juste avant, il aurait répondu qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Et pourtant les mots coulaient de sa bouche avec aisance, une aisance qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Même pendant les cours de théâtre il n'avait jamais fait preuve de tant de confiance en lui.

Cependant la jeune fille ne disait toujours rien. Ayant fini de parler, et commençant à être inquiet, Caça s'approcha et tendit la main, toucha son épaule, dit son nom...

A ce moment là la lumière jaillit tandis que des rires éclataient. Et il vit sa bien-aimée ôter sa perruque, détacher de son visage le masque en latex qui lui avait servi à se grimer.

Sa belle n'était pas.. ce n'était pas elle ! Mais une de ses camarade, de la même taille, de la même corpulence. Dans la pénombre, son déguisement lui permettait aisément de se faire passer pour une autre.

Paralysé, mortifié, Caça ne bougea pas et resta muet alors que les autres étudiants se gaussaient de lui, fiers de leur bonne blague. Ils se mirent à répéter les paroles qu'il avait eues plus tôt et l'un d'eux lui dit alors que jamais il n'aurait sa chance avec elle. C'était simple ; pour elle, il n'existait tout simplement pas. Pour appuyer ses dires, celui qui venait de parler embrassa la bien-aimée de Caça en un baiser passionné.

Parce qu'elle était là, aussi, _elle_ !

Devant ce spectacle, le jeune homme se libéra enfin de son blocage et s'enfuit en courant. Sans larmes, mais avec l'impression qu'un trou venait de se creuser dans sa poitrine.

Plus jamais, il se le promettait, il ne retournerait en cours de théâtre, plus jamais il ne reverrait cette fille ! A partir de cet instant, elle était morte pour lui.

Se faire passer pour un être aimé, comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi cruel ? Comment pouvait-on jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des gens ?

Les gens... des êtres viles et méprisables. Tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Pas l'un pour racheter l'autre. Plus Caça y pensait, plus il les détestait. Et même il haïssait... celle qui fut son premier grand amour.

Sa marche l'avait conduit sur la plage. Toujours en colère et sous le coup d'une impulsion, il détacha un canot et grimpa dedans. Il rama jusqu'à ce que les bras lui fassent mal. Alors il s'arrêta et, levant les yeux au ciel, contempla les étoiles.

 _C'est vrai, ils méritent de payer..._

Le jeune homme se figea. Cette voix dans sa tête... Hallucination ?

 _Tu es plus fort, tellement plus fort qu'eux..._

Après tout... bien sûr que oui il était plus fort que cette bande de sales... Ah, il était tellement furieux qu'il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

En fait, la rage le faisait trembler et il avait sans doute de la fièvre aussi car il avait chaud, très chaud. Il fallait... il fallait qu'il se rafraîchisse ! L'eau sombre autour de lui paraissait si tentante... Si pure... Contrastant avec ces humains si écœurants.

Soudain, sans réfléchir mais mû par son instinct, Caça se jeta par-dessus bord. Aussitôt il se trouva pris dans un tourbillon qui l'entraîna loin, très loin sous la surface. Et tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était dans un lieu étrange mais magnifique. Près de lui s'élevait un immense pilier dont le haut se perdait dans le lointain. En plus il faisait froid ici... Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, la température glaciale s'harmonisait parfaitement avec son cœur, lui aussi gelé.

La voix qu'il avait entendue lui parla à nouveau. Sauf que, cette fois, il la reconnaissait comme sienne, c'était la voix de sa conscience. Elle lui chuchotait qu'il était l'un des Généraux de Poséidon, Caça des Lyumnades. Et une Scale devait lui revenir de droit. Afin qu'il puisse servir son empereur, le dieu des océans en personne.

Il rencontra un autre Marina qui se faisait appeler le Dragon des Mers. Lequel lui expliqua que sa majesté Poséidon avait décidé de noyer la Terre afin de créer un monde nouveau.

Noyer la Terre, hein ? Cela tombait bien, au cours de la soirée, Caça en était venu à penser que les êtres humains ne méritaient pas de seconde chance. C'est pourquoi il se jetterait dans la bataille qui allait suivre. Et comme tous les coups étaient permis, il utiliserait tous les moyens pour gagner face à ses adversaires.

Lui qui avait, dans son autre vie, adoré le théâtre, il comprit instinctivement sur quoi se basait son attaque la plus terrible. Et il se réjouissait déjà du petit tour qu'il allait jouer à ses adversaires... sans réaliser un seul instant qu'il allait reproduire ce qu'on lui avait fait, sa vie avant de devenir Marina se perdant dans une sorte de brouillard.

Lui, Caça des Lyumnades, était prêt pour le combat !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Sous l'océan

 **Titre du chapitre :** Confiance

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Merci FLoRiyolo.

Pour Caça, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal s'il avait, d'une certaine façon, expérimenté le coup de l'être cher qui n'est pas un être cher... Après, que cela devienne sa technique, on peut aussi envisager qu'il s'agit de hasard...

 **Sous l'océan**

 **Chapitre trois : Confiance**

Tout le monde le disait : Baian, c'était de la graine de champion. Déjà tout petit, sachant à peine marcher, il était capable de nager correctement. C'est que l'enfant adorait l'eau, au point qu'il refusait d'en sortir lorsque c'était l'heure de quitter la piscine. Se retrouver dans cette étendue liquide, il n'y avait rien de tel, selon lui, pour éprouver un sentiment de liberté, un peu comme s'il volait. De plus, il se sentait tellement en sécurité dans l'eau !

Tout naturellement, Baian s'était inscrit au club de natation de son lycée, et, tout naturellement, raflait les récompenses. Son entraîneur lui parlait même des jeux olympiques comme d'une possibilité d'avenir. Et le jeune homme était fier, oui, fier de lui. Le regard plein d'orgueil que son père posait sur lui renforçait encore sa confiance en soi. Un champion, disait-on. Sa vie était toute tracée ; obtenir des médailles, jusqu'à la consécration ultime.

Un jour, cependant, il se passa une chose étrange... et inquiétante.

Il était en train de nager dans la piscine de son lycée lorsque, brusquement, une immense faiblesse s'empara de lui. Comme si on lui avait coulé du plomb dans les veines, il ne parvenait plus à bouger bras et jambes. Son entraîneur sauta à l'eau et vint lui porter secours, le ramenant sur la berge. Baian toussa et cracha, et fut incapable d'expliquer son malaise. Le coach crut à une crampe, ce que le jeune homme ne démentit pas. Cela irait mieux demain, ce n'était qu'un coup de mou passager.

Sauf que le lendemain, cela recommença. Pire, il s'était à peine immergé que la faiblesse revint, encore plus terrible que la veille. Au point qu'il dut sortir de la piscine au plus vite.

Cela se reproduisit les jours suivants. Aux autres, il disait qu'il était fatigué, qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que Baian n'était pas fatigué, du moins pas _en-dehor_ s de l'eau. Ce n'était que dès qu'il trempait un pied dans le liquide que l'adynamie s'emparait de lui, le contraignant à abandonner.

Et cela n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arranger... Si, au début, le jeune homme avait cru à un mal passager, à présent c'était la peur qui le tenaillait. Et s'il n'était plus capable de nager ? S'il devait dire adieu aux compétitions, à l'avenir brillant qui, jusqu'à présent, s'était dessiné devant lui ?

Et ne plus voir la fierté dans les yeux de son père...

Élevé depuis son âge le plus tendre comme un futur champion, Baian avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son impuissance. Que pouvait-il faire, que _savait-il_ faire d'autre à part nager ? Il était si sûr de son don qu'il avait négligé les autres activités.

À présent il ne lui restait plus rien. C'est du moins ce qu'il croyait alors que, cette nuit-là, il marchait sur la plage. Ah il ne pouvait plus nager, hein ? C'était parfait, la fin n'en serait que plus rapide.

Déterminé, il avança dans l'eau, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, mettant de la distance entre lui et la plage. Le liquide lui arrivait aux mollets, à la taille, aux épaules. Comme précédemment, la faiblesse à présent familière s'empara de lui et il ne fit rien pour la combattre.

Il était calme, et en même temps il avait la tête qui tourne. Il avait chaud aussi, comme s'il était pris de fièvre. Allons ! Encore quelques pas, encore un effort, et ce serait terminé.

Une fois sous la mer, il se sentit emporter par le courant et s'abandonna.

Quelques temps plus tard, il ouvrait un œil étonné. Comment, il ne s'était pas noyé ? Et d'abord, où était-il ?

Levant la tête, il eut la surprise de voir au-dessus de lui un ciel magnifique qui, il le comprit instinctivement, était le fond de la mer. Un pilier immense se dressait là, si haut qu'il vous donnait le vertige.

Baian se mit debout, et constata avec étonnement qu'il ne ressentait plus la moindre fatigue. Bien mieux : il éprouvait à présent une force jamais connue jusque là. Ce n'était plus du plomb que charriaient ses veines mais une énergie inconnue. Cette puissance, il la reconnaissait comme sienne, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle était là, en lui, attendant le moment de se manifester. Attendant aujourd'hui. Et Baian sut qu'il pourrait nager à nouveau, mieux encore qu'avant sa "maladie".

Et ce n'était pas tout. Quelque chose lui disait, lui hurlait au plus profond de lui qu'il était un Général des Mers, son totem était le Cheval des Mers et une protection, une Scale, devait lui revenir de droit. Son passé s'effilochait très vite au point que, bientôt, il n'en garda aucun souvenir conscient, juste la conviction d'être extrêmement à l'aise dans l'eau.

Il avait également un devoir, celui de servir l'empereur des océans, Poséidon en personne. A présent, lui seul comptait.

L'homme qu'il rencontra peu de temps après, et qui disait être le Dragon des Mers, lui raconta que Sa Majesté avait prévu de déverser des tonnes de litres d'eau sur la terre, afin de noyer la vermine qui s'y trouvait et de pouvoir bâtir ensuite un monde nouveau, idéal. Soit ! Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était vrai que les hommes étaient corrompus, il suffisait de regarder les informations pour s'en rendre compte.

Baian ne pensait plus du tout à ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. Son avenir, son destin, étaient là devant lui ; ce pilier qu'il lui faudrait protéger au péril de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il apprit que ce serait de simples Saints de Bronze qui tenteraient d'empêcher Poséidon d'accomplir sa volonté, le jeune homme sut que la partie était jouée d'avance. Allons, lui qui était aussi fort qu'un Chevalier d'Or (oui parce que tout ce savoir concernant son propre camp et le camp ennemi s'était éveillé dans sa tête, comme la certitude d'être Baian du Cheval des Mers), il n'aurait qu'à lancer une fois sa technique pour balayer son adversaire. Encore serait-il sans doute obligé de restreindre sa puissance à cinquante pour cent.

Oui, ce nouveau Marina avait confiance en lui (ah cette confiance retrouvée, enfin!), en son dieu, en ses nouveaux compagnons. Ils étaient les plus forts, la victoire ne serait qu'une formalité.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Sous l'océan

 **Titre du chapitre :** Cœur de glace

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Merci FloRiyolo.

 **Sous l'océan**

 **Chapitre quatre : Cœur de glace**

Lorsque j'étais enfant, je croyais dur comme fer que devenir Chevalier d'Athéna ferait de moi une personne invincible, tant capable de châtier les criminels que de protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre. En cela, la légende du Kraken répondait parfaitement à mes attentes. Ce monstre marin coulait les navires qui transportaient la lie de l'humanité, et seulement eux. Ceux qui conduisaient les innocents n'avaient rien à craindre.

Tout naturellement, le Kraken devint mon animal fétiche, j'aurais tellement aimé le voir en vrai ! Ce fut pour me montrer digne de cet animal fabuleux que je m'entraînais sans relâche dans le froid glacial de Sibérie, auprès de mon maître, Camus. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau disciple vienne nous rejoindre. Il s'appelait Hyôga. Contrairement à ceux qui l'avaient précédé, il ne s'enfuit pas au bout de quelques jours, ou mois. Au contraire, tout comme moi, il se donnait à cœur perdu dans l'entraînement. Avec lui j'avais un rival pour l'obtention de la Cloth de Bronze du Cygne.

Cloth que je ne devais jamais porter.

Il y eut cette querelle entre nous. Ah !... Hyôga, Hyôga... comment pouvais-tu prononcer de telles absurdités ? Vouloir devenir Saint uniquement pour pouvoir aller voir ta mère au fond des abysses ! Ton désir de progresser était donc esclave de tes sentiments, sentiments qui n'avaient rien à faire chez un chevalier, un combattant !

Plus tard, alors que Hyôga avait enfin réussi à retrouver sa mère et que je l'avais suivi pour lui prêter assistance — les courants marins étaient traîtres à cet endroit, nous fûmes emportés par le mouvement puissant de la mer. Blessé à l'œil par un pic de glace, je réussis néanmoins à projeter Hyôga à la surface... avant d'être entraîné vers le fond.

Était-ce une hallucination due au manque d'oxygène ? Toujours est-il que je le vis, lui, le monstre magnifique de ma légende favorite. Le grand et puissant Kraken. Il était là pour moi, pour m'aider, pour me sauver... Et tout devint noir.

Je me réveillais quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, dans un environnement à couper le souffle. Au-dessus de moi, un ciel étrange, scintillant d'or par endroits et mouvant comme... comme la surface de la mer ! Des formes passaient dans ce ciel et je reconnus des raies mantas ainsi qu'un requin...

Cet endroit, c'était donc... le fond de l'océan ! J'ignorais qu'un tel lieu pouvait exister.

Un gigantesque temple se dressait non loin et j'y entrai. À l'intérieur, je découvris une salle où étaient installés des totems, sept en tout. Je m'approchais de l'un d'eux, tendis la main lorsque...

— Ainsi, tu as été épargné par Sa Majesté Poséidon...

Je me retournai : un homme habillé d'une protection dorée se tenait en face de moi. Il se présenta comme étant le Dragon des Mers, gardien de l'Océan Atlantique Nord. L'assurance qu'il affichait était comme une carte de visite sur laquelle aurait été écrit "je suis le seigneur de ces lieux". Il m'expliqua que les totem étaient en fait des Scales, les protections des Marinas, lesquels étaient au service de Poséidon.

Poséidon... L'ennemi d'Athéna...

En même temps qu'avait-elle fait pour moi, cette déesse ? Et qui m'avait sauvé de la noyade ? Le Kraken, bien sûr, cependant c'était grâce à l'empereur des mers que j'avais été autorisé à me réveiller ici. Lorsque j'appris au Dragon des Mers que j'étais un apprenti Chevalier, il eut un étrange sourire et déclara : « Ici, tu es sur le territoire du dieu des mers. Il permet ta présence ici alors, je serais toi, je réfléchirai à mon allégeance... ». Puis il disparut.

Plus tard, je fis la connaissance de Thétis, laquelle était chargée de renseigner le Dragon des Mers de ce qui se passait à la surface.

N'ayant aucun moyen de retourner là d'où je venais, je pris mon mal en patience et demeurais sur place. Si j'avais trouvé cet endroit magnifique à mon arrivée, plus le temps passait et plus j'en venais à l'apprécier. Bien sûr, je continuais à m'entraîner. Jusqu'au jour où...

Jusqu'au jour où Thétis nous apprit la guerre fratricide qui venait d'avoir lieu au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ainsi, le camp de ma déesse était gangrené par la traîtrise et par les luttes intestines... Et elle, que faisait-elle pour y remédier ? Peut-être Athéna n'était-elle pas la déesse que je désirais servir... Il me fallait un dieu fort, qui sache prendre les décisions, qui ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments. Les Saints ! Un beau ramassis de bras-cassés, tout juste bons à se battre entre eux !

J'avais un choix à faire. Quoique... peut-être était-il fait depuis longtemps ?

Je retournai dans la salle aux Scales. J'avais remarqué l'une d'elles la première fois, celle du Kraken. Kraken ! Oh comme cela me parlait ! Ce totem, il m'appelait, j'avais l'impression de l'entendre crier mon nom. Mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines, j'avais chaud, comme pris de fièvre. Je posai la main sur la Scale et aussitôt l'évidence se fit jour en moi. _Le Kraken, c'était moi_. Terminé l'apprenti Chevalier ! Athéna n'existait plus. Désormais seul comptait l'empereur des mers.

Une fois revêtu de ma protection, je croisai le Dragon des Mers, lequel eut à nouveau cet étrange sourire.

— Je savais que, si Poséidon t'avait sauvé, ce n'était pas pour rien, dit-il. A présent, tu fais partie des sept Généraux des Mers, chargés de la protection du dieu des océans. Ton rôle principal sera de protéger un des sept piliers qui soutiennent les sept mers.

La protection d'un pilier, hein ? Mais lequel ? L'évidence se fit jour ; celui de l'Arctique bien sûr ! Quoi de plus naturel après mon entraînement dans le froid polaire de Sibérie ?

Le Dragon des Mers m'apprit à ce moment-là que les autres Généraux arriveraient bientôt ; certainement leur destin les appellerait, les poussant à nous rejoindre. Poséidon était en effet prêt à se réveiller et donc à commencer la conquête du monde.

Lorsqu'il déclara que l'humanité devait périr pour mieux renaître, je fus d'abord choqué. Comment pouvait-on envisager la mort de millions de gens ? Puis je pensais à la guerre fratricide qui avait frappé la chevalerie d'Athéna. Si un lieu saint comme le Sanctuaire s'était révélé gâté de l'intérieur, comment espérer qu'il en aille différemment ailleurs, chez les humains ordinaires ? Les Saints étaient des modèles, du moins ils étaient censés en être. S'ils étaient pourris, que dire alors des autres, qui n'avaient pas à observer le même code de conduite ? Si l'élite partait en déliquescence...

Qu'aurait fait le Kraken ? Il aurait épargné les navires transportant des innocents. Mais qui était innocent parmi les hommes ? Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le monde d'aujourd'hui était rongé par le mal. Il fallait agir, vite. Poséidon allait agir. De toute façon, si innocents il y avait, les dieux les protégeraient, n'est-ce pas ? Comme le disait le Dragon des Mers, nous allions détruire la terre dans le but de la faire renaître. Et elle renaîtrait de ses cendres, encore plus belle ! Ce serait un monde nouveau !

Minute... ce Dragon des Mers, il était là bien avant moi, or il venait de me dire que les Généraux se réveilleraient bientôt. Moi-même, je venais à peine de prendre conscience de ma nouvelle identité. Pourquoi aurait-il été appelé avant nous ? À ma question, il répondit simplement qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour garder le royaume sous-marin. Tiens, j'aurais cru qu'il s'agissait là de l'un des rôles de Thétis... Mais surtout, pourquoi le Dragon des Mers comme gardien ? Pourquoi pas... le Cheval des Mers, ou encore Scylla ?

Et puis ce Dragon des Mers, cette façon qu'il avait de tout diriger... L'impression que j'avais eue en le voyant pour la première fois se vérifiait : cet homme était un leader. Cela signifiait-il qu'il faille lui obéir ? Mais désormais, moi je n'obéissais qu'à Poséidon !

Les autres Marinas arrivèrent, l'un après l'autre. Chacun prit position auprès de son pilier. Nous n'attendions plus que nos adversaires.

Quant à moi, je ne parvenait pas à m'ôter de la tête toutes ces interrogations concernant celui qui se conduisait comme notre chef. Alors que je me trouvais au palais de Poséidon, j'entendis un rire. Aussitôt je me cachai et écoutai...

— … et ainsi ce sera bien un Gémeau qui réussira là où tu as échoué, Sa...

Gémeau ? J'en étais sûr ! Ce Dragon des Mers était donc en fait un ancien Chevalier !

Je me montrai, l'œil sévère. Interrompu, l'homme se reprit très vite. Je remarquai que, juste avant mon arrivée, il se tenait face à un miroir.

— Il n'y a que les Saints d'Athéna pour se désigner ainsi par leur signe astrologique, attaquai-je.

— Et alors, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Toi-même tu as suivi un entraînement de Chevalier, et tu es ici et maintenant, avec une Scale sur le dos ! Écoute, toi et moi, nous ne serons jamais des Saints, nous avons choisi notre destin. Toi en tant que Général du Kraken, moi en tant que Dragon des Mers. L'important c'est notre mission, servir notre empereur et protéger nos océans respectifs.

Il n'avait pas tort, comment pouvais-je le blâmer et le traiter de traître alors que j'avais suivi la même voie ? Cependant...

— Poséidon n'est pas encore éveillé. Et tu prépares la guerre, _avant_ d'en avoir reçu l'ordre ? Comment notre dieu pourrait-il décider quelque chose avant son réveil ?

Cette fois, il serra le poing droit, signe que je l'avais contrarié.

— L'important n'est-il pas ce projet que nous avons ? argumenta-t-il. Pense à toutes les turpitudes dont les hommes se rendent coupables, leur façon de polluer les mers et la terre ! Pense au Kraken, Isaak. Lui il n'aurait pas hésité à faire ce qui doit être fait.

Là, il n'avait pas tort... Et il continua :

— Lorsque nous aurons vaincu les Chevaliers d'Athéna, il sera toujours temps de laisser Poséidon diriger le monde... quand il sera enfin éveillé. Tout cela, nous le faisons pour lui. Pour lui assurer un plus grand empire ! Alors, quelle importance que je prenne la tête des opérations sans être un Marina pure souche ? Bat-toi à mes... à nos côtés, Isaak !

En clair, monsieur s'apprêtait à manipuler notre dieu... D'un autre côté, si c'était pour assurer un monde nouveau à Poséidon où il pourrait régner, quelle importance que le début de la bataille soit organisée par l'un de ses Généraux ? Le résultat final serait le même.

— Soit... mais j'espère pour toi que l'empereur des mers sera au final le seul maître ! En attendant, j'irai au combat que tu vas déclencher, parce que je crois en un monde nouveau et débarrassé de sa gangrène !

Je le quittai alors, pour aller prendre ma place auprès du pilier de l'Arctique.

Lorsque j'appris qui participait aussi au combat, un peu plus tard, je cachai ma surprise.

Hyôga !

Voyons voir ce que tu avais appris. J'étais décidé à ne te faire aucun cadeau sous prétexte que nous nous étions entraînés ensemble jadis.

J'avais choisi mon camp. Et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour mes nouveaux idéaux.

* * *

 **Note :** Il y a sept totems dans la salle aux Scales : le Dragon des Mers portant la sienne, il reste les six autres plus celle de Poséidon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Sous l'océan

 **Titre du chapitre :** Symphonie

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Merci encore FloRiyolo !

 **Sous l'océan**

 **Chapitre cinq : Symphonie**

Lorsqu'il reçut sa première flûte, au Noël de ses trois ans, Sorrento se mit immédiatement à jouer un air. Ce pouvoir de créer des sons mélodieux le fascinait. Plus tard, quand on lui demandait ce qu'il voulait faire une fois grand, il répondait invariablement : "faire de la musique !". Il était donc normal qu'il intègre le conservatoire. Il fut un élève brillant, récoltant souvent les éloges de ses professeurs. Il se servait de la mélodie de son instrument pour communiquer sa joie ou sa peine. Ses sentiments gagnaient ainsi ceux qui l'entouraient, comme s'il leur dictait ce qu'ils devaient ressentir. Certains combattaient par l'épée, d'autres par les mots. Sorrento, lui, faisait confiance à sa flûte pour remporter ses batailles.

Malgré tout, il restait comme un vide dans le cœur du jeune homme. La musique l'enchantait, certes, seulement il manquait quelque chose. En voyant les réactions de ses amis, il se disait qu'il était dommage de ne pas toucher plus de monde. Ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était jouer pour la terre entière.

Il était également désolé de voir, tous les jours aux informations télévisées, les nouvelles des guerres, famines et pollution qui gangrenaient le monde des hommes. Si seulement il pouvait y faire quelque chose ! Mais tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était jouer de la flûte.

Un jour, pour récompenser les bons résultats de ses élèves, le directeur du conservatoire avait décidé de leur offrir un voyage en Grèce. Tout comme ses camarades, Sorrento apprécia la visite d'Athène... jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la mer, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Cette vaste étendue liquide eut sur lui un impact très fort.

Saisi, paralysé, il resta devant elle, incapable de prononcer un son. Il avait l'impression très nette que cette eau l'attirait, tel un aimant. Ses pieds restaient arrimés au sol mais sa tête était comme entrainée au large. Étrange impression de distorsion. Autour de lui, les autres chahutaient, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux remarque l'attitude de Sorrento. Ils lui parlèrent, en vain, il ne paraissait pas les entendre.

En vérité, les sons lui parvenaient assourdis, comme s'il avait eu la tête sous l'eau. En plus il faisait chaud ici... Il se rendit cependant compte que cette impression de chaleur venait de lui ; il avait la tête en feu ! Et la mer qui était là, qui l'appelait...

Un élève le prit par le bras et le secoua, l'arrachant ainsi à sa torpeur. Comme réveillé d'un songe, le jeune homme eut un sourire d'excuse et ses camarades, soulagés, le laissèrent tranquille.

Plus tard, ils visitèrent l'ancien temple de Poséidon. À nouveau, ce fut un électrochoc pour Sorrento. Tout comme l'eau, ces ruines lui parlaient, il entendait leurs paroles sans mots tout au fond de lui. Et ce nom : Poséidon ! Comme il lui semblait familier ! Il y avait un lien entre lui et ce dieu, il en était sûr. C'était un peu comme retrouver un membre de sa famille après des années de séparation.

La nuit venue, Sorrento s'échappa et se rendit à l'ancien temple de Poséidon. Là, il regarda la mer, à des dizaines de mètres sous lui, son écume blanche qui tranchait dans l'obscurité et ses remous... Une fois de plus, il avait l'impression d'être attiré par elle, une fois de plus il avait chaud.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, seulement mû par un instinct puissant, le jeune homme se jeta dans le vide.

Il se réveilla dans ce qu'il comprit être le fond de la mer. Soudain :

— Bienvenue au royaume sous-marin.

Le jeune homme se retourna ; un homme revêtu d'une sorte d'armure se tenait devant lui. Son casque lui cachait les traits mais l'aura qui se dégageait de lui faisait comprendre sans peine qu'il s'agissait d'un leader.

— Le royaume sous-marin ? Comment se fait-il que je ne me sois pas noyé ?

Tout en posant la question, Sorrento s'aperçut qu'il connaissait la réponse. Et, effectivement, l'homme lui répondit :

— Tout simplement parce que tu es un Marina, l'un des Généraux de Poséidon. Nous sommes ici sur son territoire. Je suis quant à moi le Dragon des Mers. Et toi tu es...

Les mots fusèrent, comme si le nouvel arrivant n'avait pu les retenir, comme une évidence qu'il venait seulement de comprendre :

— Je suis Sorrento de la Sirène. Et je crois... qu'il y a quelque chose qui me revient de droit ici.

— Tu as raison. Suis-moi.

Et le Dragon des Mers emmena le jeune homme dans un temple immense et magnifique. Dans l'une de ses salles, Sorrento se retrouva face à des totems posés sur des pieds-d'estale. L'un d'eux en particulier attirait son attention. Très ému, il posa la main sur la Scale (intuitivement il sentait que cela s'appelait ainsi) et il eut immédiatement l'impression, non, la certitude, que cette protection était pour lui.

Un instant plus tard, il l'avait revêtue. Elle lui allait comme un gant, c'était comme une seconde peau. En plus, une sensation de puissance, de force, émanait à présent de lui. Il était prêt, prêt à se battre pour son empereur Poséidon. Et son arme... évidemment, c'était cette flûte traversière qui faisait partie de la Scale. En la découvrant, Sorrento ne s'était plus senti de joie. Ainsi il allait pouvoir combattre avec son instrument fétiche, et vu comme il se débrouillait, les victoires paraissaient évidentes.

Le Dragon des Mers lui apprit alors que Sa Majesté avait l'intention de noyer la Terre sous des tonnes de litres d'eau. Afin de la purifier et de créer un monde nouveau et idéal sur les ruines de l'ancien.

— Poséidon a pris le contrôle de Hilda de Polaris, la prêtresse d'Odin, grâce à l'anneau des Nibelungen. Ainsi, elle ne prie plus son dieu afin qu'il continue à geler les pôles.

Un instant, le nouveau Marina se sentit mal à l'aise. On parlait de tuer des milliers, des millions d''êtres humains ! C'était mal, c'était... Et puis, en même temps, que faisaient ces même humains ? Ils polluaient sans vergogne, se massacraient entre eux au cours de guerres stupides... Le jeune homme se souvint qu'il avait désiré pouvoir faire quelque chose, et là on lui apprenait qu'il allait se battre pour un monde nouveau, plus beau, plus juste ! Et du moment que c'était là la volonté de l'empereur, qui était-il pour oser s'élever contre cela ?

Peu de temps après, il fut convenu que Sorrento irait à Asgard chercher Hilda de Polaris. Il s'agissait de la retenir assez longtemps pour l'empêcher de prier Odin, et aussi pour éviter que l'anneau des Nibelungen ne lui soit retiré.

Le Général de l'Océan Atlantique Sud était prêt à accomplir son devoir.

* * *

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Sorrento de la Sirène comprit que Poséidon n'était pas l'instigateur de la bataille d'Asgard et de celle des sept Océans. Néanmoins, il décida de demeurer au côté de Julian, même si Poséidon n'était plus là. La culpabilité du jeune Solo faisait écho à la sienne, aussi choisit-il de l'accompagner autour du monde.

Et, cette fois, Sorrento savait que sa flûte servirait un plus noble idéal : redonner le sourire aux enfants victimes de la grande inondation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Sous l'océan

 **Titre du chapitre :** Conviction

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Merci FloRiyolo. Je viens de finir ce chapitre quand j'ai vu ta review.

 **Sous l'océan**

 **Chapitre six : Conviction**

Depuis tout petit. Depuis tout petit, il s'entraînait avec ardeur. Il fallait qu'il devienne fort. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il savait qu'il avait un destin. Celui de combattre de son mieux. Pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Il l'ignorait encore. Cependant, de voir la guerre civile ravager son île natale, lui donnait envie de se jeter dans la bataille. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quel camp choisir. À ses yeux, les deux avaient tort. Et puis... il ne voulait pas être un vulgaire soldat parmi d'autres, il voulait être plus que cela. Voilà pourquoi il pratiquait un entraînement intensif. À un moment, il saurait bien à quoi pourraient servir ses capacités martiales. Certainement à se mettre au service d'une noble cause, d'un idéal élevé.

Une chose était sûre : on était dans l'ère de Kali, une ère où l'humanité dégénérée bafouait la nature et s'entretuait. Pas seulement dans son pays ; partout. Il fallait que cela cesse, il fallait quelqu'un de fort pour remettre le monde sur le droit chemin. Et cette personne, Krishna savait que, dès lors qu'il l'aurait trouvée, il se mettrait à son service. Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'occuper de politique au lieu de passer son temps à s'entraîner mais la politique, pfff... que des complots et magouilles en tous genres. D'ailleurs les politiciens étaient corrompus. Non, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était... un être d'une puissance telle qu'il pourrait imposer sa volonté à tous. Un être au-dessus des rois, des présidents... Face à lui, les pouvoirs de ceux-ci seraient ridicules.

Krishna en était certain : sa destinée l'appellerait bientôt. En attendant, il pratiquait ses exercices physiques tout en veillant sur sa petite sœur, Adrika. Il s'occupait d'elle depuis que leur famille avait été décimée quelques années plus tôt. Souvent, lorsqu'il la regardait, le jeune homme se disait qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose de beau et de pur ici-bas. C'était aussi pour elle qu'il souhaitait devenir fort, pour la protéger. Ce ne devait pas être incompatible au désir de changer la surface du monde, si ?

Ce jour-là, le jeune homme s'entraînait, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Tout allait bien, elle était là, assise dans le sable. Krishna se détourna d'elle et continua ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau de son côté, elle avait disparu.

Pensant qu'elle ne devait pas être très loin, il observa les environs ; rien, la plage était déserte à part lui. Brusquement son souffle se figea dans sa gorge. L'océan ! Pourvu que... Adrika était si petite, innocemment, elle avait dû vouloir marcher dans l'eau et, une fois dans l'étendue liquide, elle s'était laissée emmener par le courant...

Sans plus réfléchir, le jeune homme se jeta dans l'Océan Indien, il plongea, regarda autour de lui, refit surface et recommença. Au bout d'un moment interminable, il l'aperçut enfin. Il nagea vers elle, la saisit et se dirigea vers la surface. Il était bon nageur, dans quelques secondes, ils seraient en sécurité sur la plage. Pourvu qu'Adrika...

Avec stupeur, Krishna se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait atteindre la surface. Il avait beau donner des coups de pied pour remonter, rien n'y faisait, c'était comme si l'eau l'agrippait, le retenait prisonnier. Il posa un regard paniqué sur sa sœur, il fallait... il fallait qu'elle sorte de là et vite !

Une petite voix lui souffla alors de la lâcher.

Comment cela ? Mais il en était hors de question ! Une partie de lui avait beau lui crier de faire le contraire, il tint Adrika encore plus fermement. C'était horrible, ils allaient mourir tous les deux. Déjà la petite avait les yeux qui se fermaient.

Tiens, c'était étrange, alors que sa sœur semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à cause du manque d'oxygène, Krishna, lui, ne ressentait aucune gêne. Il avait au contraire l'impression qu'il pourrait retenir sa respiration encore un petit moment. Pas indéfiniment, non, mais encore un peu.

Une fois encore cette voix qui lui conseillait de la lâcher... Comment pouvait-il seulement y penser ?

Prisonnière des bras de son frère, la petite Adrika finit hélas par se noyer.

Anéanti, le jeune homme la secoua, en vain. Le seul moyen de la sauver était de la ramener sur la plage et de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Malheureusement, il était toujours impossible à Krishna d'atteindre la surface.

Ce fut avec une sensation de révélation mêlée de remords qu'il comprit enfin. Il n'y avait que lui qui était prisonnier des flots.

Il aurait dû écouter la voix. Il aurait dû la lâcher afin qu'elle puisse regagner la surface. En voulant la protéger, en refusant de la laisser partir, il l'avait tuée...

S'il n'avait pas été dans l'océan à ce moment-là, il aurait hurlé.

Écœuré par lui-même, le jeune homme desserra son étreinte et la fillette, doucement, s'éleva dans l'eau jusqu'à la surface où elle se mit à flotter.

Krishna, quant à lui, était si triste qu'il ne prêta tout d'abord pas attention à cette nouvelle information. Information pourtant capitale : il ne parvenait plus à retenir sa respiration. La sensation d'étouffement le saisit brusquement. Il essaya une dernière fois de remonter, rien n'y faisait.

Alors il ferma les yeux, se préparant à succomber.

Ce fut alors qu'un tourbillon se saisit de lui et l'emporta loin, très loin dans les profondeurs.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était dans un lieu inconnu mais très beau, ne serait-ce que par son ciel étrange. Un homme habillé d'une sorte de protection dorée s'avança vers lui et lui apprit qu'il était sur le territoire du Dieu de la Mer, Poséidon en personne.

Poséidon ! Un dieu ! L'être fort et puissant qu'il attendait !

Celui qui se faisait appeler le Dragon des Mers le conduisit dans un immense temple, jusque dans une pièce où se trouvaient des totems. Aussitôt qu'il vit celui de Chrysaor, Krishna eut un coup au cœur. Il en était sûr, cette Scale l'appelait. Elle était faite... pour lui. La preuve, elle vint immédiatement le recouvrir, comme si elle avait reconnu son maître.

En plus de cela, il y avait cette lance d'or, que le nouveau Marina se mit à manier avec dextérité. L'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était un prolongement de son bras. Tout lui semblait si familier maintenant. Le palais, cette Scale, la lance... Jusqu'à cette impression de puissance qui coulait dans ses veines. Il se sentait si fort, capable de vaincre n'importe quel ennemi.

Le Dragon des Mers lui apprit alors que Sa Majesté Poséidon allait noyer la terre sous des millions de litres d'eau afin de la purifier.

Krishna comprit que des millions de personnes allaient périr.

Après tout, qui méritait de vivre dans ce monde décadent ? Si innocents il y avait, ils devaient être bien rares... Adrika était de ceux-là, mais elle s'en était allée. Il n'avait plus de famille, aucun ami ou connaissance qu'il aurait voulu voir épargné.

Certes, il y aurait des pertes terribles, certes, des innocents mouraient. Cependant, au regard de ce que l'Empereur des Océans allait accomplir, la fin justifiait les moyens. Comme on dit, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

Séparé de la seule personne humaine qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, le jeune homme ne voyait que le résultat final : un monde nouveau, plus beau, avec des êtres réellement dignes d'y vivre en paix, sans chercher à s'entretuer pour un rien, et sans bafouer la nature. Des gens pacifiques qui seraient sous les ordres du Roi des Mers, et qui seraient heureux car sur une terre embellie.

Il y avait à peine quelques heures, ou minutes, Krishna de Chrysaor s'entraînait dans l'espoir de mettre ses talents au service de celui qui pourrait changer la surface de la terre. A présent, il l'avait trouvé.

Et il ferait tout pour que le grand dessein de son dieu puisse s'accomplir !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Sous l'océan

 **Titre du chapitre :** Ambition

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Merci FloRiyolo.

 **Sous l'océan**

 **Chapitre sept : Ambition**

Toi, mon frère, mon autre moi, le reflet de mon corps mais apparemment pas de mon âme. Tout le monde s'ingéniait à louer ta bonté et ta noblesse. Bon et noble, toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Contrairement à eux, moi je savais, j'avais distingué dans cette aura apparemment pure et sans tâche, ce petit point noir, minuscule mais bien présent. Au fond de toi, tu étais comme moi, même si nos comportements extérieurs divergaient.

Bien que personne ne connaisse mon existence, et que je ne sois pas destiné à devenir Chevalier d'Athéna, tu as pris sur toi de m'aider à m'entraîner. Cette fichue bonté... Tout aurait pu rester ainsi, toi adulé et moi dans l'ombre. Cependant le Pope s'est mis en tête de choisir Aiolos du Sagittaire plutôt que toi comme successeur.

Ce jour-là, je tentais de te faire entendre raison. Au diable la volonté de ce vieillard ! Celui qui devait commander les quatre-vingt-huit Saints, c'était toi. Allons, regarde-toi ! Tout le monde te respecte déjà. Il suffisait d'éliminer cette gêne que représentaient le Pope et Athéna. Mieux valait être tranquille... et ne pas s'embarrasser d'une mioche, fut-elle divine.

Et toi, hypocrite, tu t'es insurgé contre ma brillante idée, et tu es allé jusqu'à m'enfermer, moi ton frère ! dans la prison du Cap Sounion. Jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses dans le lointain, je te répétais encore et encore que je te connaissais par cœur, qu'il y avait cette partie-là, en toi, cachée mais qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Ce point noir, cette tâche sur ton âme. Oui, nous étions jumeaux, physiquement et mentalement nous nous ressemblions plus que tu ne l'aurais voulu. Et j'ai vu... tes yeux flamboyants d'écarlate. Cette partie de toi que tu cachais avec tant de soins et que j'avais décelée. J'étais satisfait : j'avais raison sur toi depuis le début.

Mais en attendant, je devais survivre à cette prison infâme. Combien de fois ai-je cru me noyer ? Et combien de fois cette douce chaleur, ce cosmos bienveillant, m'avait-il sauvé ? J'avais cessé de compter.

Je finis néanmoins par découvrir ce trident, lequel m'entraîna au fond de l'océan. Là, le ciel était aussi mouvant que la mer, et scintillait d'or lorsque les rayons du soleil traversaient les flots Et je vis un temple gigantesque, tout de marbre blanc. À l'intérieur, une salle, avec des protections sacrées. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps pour savoir que la plus imposante d'entre elles était celle de l'ennemi d'Athéna. Poséidon lui-même !

Celui-ci se réveilla, lorsque le sceau de la déesse fut brisé, et me demanda immédiatement des comptes. Un coup d'œil à cette Scale et mon nouveau nom fut tout trouvé. Désormais, j'étais le Dragon des Mers. Poséidon me crut et m'enjoignit de le réveiller lorsque son hôte, le petit Julian Solo, atteindrait ses seize ans. Mais oui, compte là-dessus...

L'idée était toute trouvée : j'allais me servir du gamin pour manipuler les forces marines à mon avantage, quant au dieu, hahaha, il pouvait toujours attendre ! Fais de beaux rêves Poséidon, parce que tu n'es pas près de te réveiller...

Le temps passa, pendant lequel j'échafaudais mon plan génial, tout en m'entraînant. Je fis la connaissance de Thétis de la Sirène Marine. Je racontai à celle-ci que j'avais été chargé par notre souverain de veiller sur les Scales et le royaume sous-marin, en attendant son réveil. De son côté, cette jeune femme allait m'être très utile pour savoir ce qui se passait à la surface. Je préférais en effet ne pas m'absenter et ne pas m'aventurer près du Domaine Sacré.

Lorsqu'elle m'apprit la lutte intestine qui avait eu lieu au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, je dus ronger mon frein et attendre d'être seul pour exploser... de rire. Ainsi ça y était ! Tu t'étais enfin décidé à montrer ton véritable visage. Finalement, tu avais suivi mes conseils en assassinant le Pope et en tentant un déicide. Tuer un bébé, toi, le preux et noble Chevalier... Ah ! Comme j'aurais aimé voir cela !

Mais tu avais été vaincu par de simples et minables Saints de Bronze. Des Saints de Bronze, gagner contre toi ? Franchement, fallait le faire. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je ressentais devant ta perte. J'aurais sans doute dû m'effondrer. Mais le Dragon des Mers ne s'effondre pas.

Ah oui, et il y avait ce jeune homme aussi. Isaak. Sauvé par le Kraken, d'après lui. Mouais. En attendant, cet ancien apprenti Chevalier allait bien me servir puisqu'il avait décidé de se battre pour l'Empereur des Océans. Et, comme par hasard, la Scale qu'il avait choisie était celle du Kraken. Bah, pourquoi pas, chacun son délire.

Mais... enfer et damnation ! Ce sale fouineur m'avait surpris alors que je te parlais, à toi. Je réussis à l'embobiner tant bien que mal et à lui faire accepter la grandeur de mon projet : préparer le terrain pour Poséidon, pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'à régner sur le monde, une fois la guerre sainte terminée. Oui, enfin, cela c'était ce que je lui avais dit... En vérité, j'avais bien l'intention de laisser les forces en présence s'affronter et s'autodétruire.

Et pour commencer, rien de tel que d'envoyer les Saints d'Athéna à Asgard. Là où la représentante d'Odin, sous l'influence de l'anneau des Nibelungen, avait déclaré la guerre à la déesse.

Pendant cette bataille, d'autres combattants étaient arrivés sous la mer. Io de Scylla, Sorrento de la Sirène Maléfique, Caça de Lyumnades, Baian du Cheval des Mers et Krishna de Chrysaor. Avec moi et Isaak du Kraken, cela faisait sept. Sept Généraux, chacun en charge d'un pilier.

Ah mais... ces maudits Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient vaincu les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard !

Qu'à cela ne tienne, la déesse, épuisée, devint la prisonnière de Poséidon. Ou plutôt du jeune Solo, lequel avait été amené au sanctuaire sous-marin par Thétis. Poséidon ne s'était pas encore entièrement réveillé en lui, et je comptais bien faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais...

Je fus déçu, il faut le dire, lorsque je vis ces Saints de Bronze. D'accord ils avaient battu les Guerriers Divins, mais les Généraux, c'était autre chose ! Nous étions plus puissants que ces belligérants des grands froids ! Au moins, Il aurait fallu nous envoyer des Chevaliers d'Or... Ces Bronzes... tss, ils allaient se faire écharper.

Il y eut ce Ikki du Phénix. Lequel m'irrita grandement en osant prétendre que je n'étais pas aussi fort que toi ! Ah oui ? Et _qui_ était six pieds sous terre tandis que son frère était en train de manipuler tout ce beau monde ? Le perdant, entre nous deux, c'était toi.

Ah, mais voilà que Sorrento s'y mettait aussi ! Monsieur avait des doutes. Ah ben il serait temps... Néanmoins, cela n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Les autres Marinas étaient tombés. Et ce Phénix qui revenait à la charge en me contant une histoire grotesque selon laquelle le cosmos chaleureux à qui je devais la vie n'était autre que... celui d'Athéna ? Impossible, elle n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque !

Pourtant... pourtant cette aura qui se dégageait du pilier central... Une sensation de déjà vu ou plutôt de déjà ressenti. Cette douceur, cette miséricorde...

Serait-il possible ? Serait-il possible que cette déesse que j'avais voulue voir mourir depuis son plus jeune âge m'ait sauvé la vie malgré cela ?

Je l'avoue, je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais censé la haïr, souhaiter sa mort, alors pourquoi cette étrange sensation dans mon cœur ? Se pouvait-il... se pouvait-il que, tout comme toi, j'ai cette tâche minuscule sur mon âme, sauf que la tienne était ténèbres et la mienne lumière ?

Je restais là, pendant que le royaume sous-marin disparaissait dans les remous de l'océan.

Perdu, j'avais perdu.

Mais quelque part, j'avais aussi gagné quelque chose. Je ne savais pas encore quoi.

Il me faudrait encore du temps pour comprendre. Comprendre que j'étais désormais un défenseur d'Athéna, même si je n'en étais pas digne.

Toi mon frère, mon autre moi, le reflet de mon corps et apparemment de mon âme.

Nous sommes bel et bien semblables, chacun devant composer avec ses parts d'ombre et de lumière.

Saga...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Sous l'océan

 **Titre du chapitre :** Gratitude

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Une fois de plus, merci FloRiyolo.

 **Sous l'océan**

 **Chapitre huit : Gratitude**

Elle avait peu de souvenirs de sa vie passée. Rien qu'une sensation de liberté intense quand elle sentait l'eau glisser contre ses écailles. L'impression de voler dans le ciel le plus beau du monde. Ah comme elle était heureuse !

Hélas, si elle s'ébattait innocemment dans l'océan, il n'en allait pas de même pour d'autres. Prédateur affamé, l'un d'eux l'avait prise en chasse, poursuivie sans relâche jusqu'à la plage. Dans un dernier sursaut de désespoir, elle avait bondi hors de l'eau. Échappant ainsi à son poursuivant... mais se retrouvant du même coup bloquée sur le sable doré.

Affolée, elle se débattit, se tordit dans tous les sens, haleta, en manque d'air. Dire que le précieux liquide bleu était là, tout près, et qu'elle était incapable d'y plonger !

Des mains. Des mains qui la prennent dans leurs creux, doucement, comme pour ne pas briser un objet fragile. Puis, enfin, l'eau autour d'elle, sa respiration pouvait reprendre, elle était sauvée.

Mais qui était donc cet être qui lui avait permis de vivre ? Qui avait empêché cette mort horrible par suffocation ? En elle, un instinct. Primitif et très fort. Cet humain, elle lui devait la vie et même plus, car il était... il était lié à elle, d'une certaine façon. Lié à tout ce qui touchait à l'océan et aux profondeurs marines.

Le temps passa. Elle changea, se métamorphosa pour prendre une apparence humaine. Elle l'avait toujours su, qu'elle n'était pas un poisson comme les autres. A présent pouvait s'accomplir son destin.

Instinctivement, elle trouva le sanctuaire sous-marin. Ou plutôt, sa nouvelle nature lui permit aisément de traverser la mer, jusqu'à cet endroit où celle-ci faisait office de ciel. Elle vit l'imposant temple de marbre blanc. À sa vue, une impression de profond respect l'avait saisie. Ce palais, c'était celui de son dieu.

Elle trouva aux alentours une formation de coraux rouges, très beaux. Cependant, ce n'était pas leur beauté qui l'intéressait. Mue, une fois de plus, par son instinct, elle balança son poing en avant, créant ainsi une vague d'énergie, preuve qu'elle était plus forte qu'un humain ordinaire dont elle avait à présent l'apparence. Sous le coup, les coraux se brisèrent, libérant une protection rouge. Une Scale. _Sa_ Scale. Elle l'endossa aussitôt, se promettant d'en être digne. Puis elle reprit le chemin du palais.

— Je constate qu'il est bientôt temps...

Elle fit volte-face, se préparant à combattre un ennemi... Et se retint en voyant la Scale dorée que portait celui qui venait de parler. Cet homme, tu lui dois le respect, souffla une petite voix en elle. Il était fort, bien plus qu'elle. Ce n'était cependant pas cela qui la retint mais, une nouvelle fois, elle se fia à son instinct. Cet homme était...

— Vous êtes... commença-t-elle.

L'homme se redressa encore, si c'était possible, et répondit :

— Je suis le Dragon des Mers. Un des sept Généraux de Poséidon.

Ah oui, effectivement. Un Général ? Autant dire son supérieur. Cependant...

— Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici, je suis la première Marina à avoir été appelée...

Le "Dragon des Mers" se permit un sourire :

— Comme tu le vois, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis ici depuis quelques jours afin de veiller sur le domaine sous-marin. Étant donné que notre Empereur va bientôt se réveiller et venir prendre possession de son royaume, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de tout.

— Je suis là, moi ! Je peux très bien défendre le sanctuaire sous-marin !

Cette fois, ce fut un rire cruel qui lui répondit.

— Ne te vexe pas, mais, aussi forte sois-tu, crois-tu que tu pourrais protéger cet endroit mieux qu'un Général ?

Une envie de l'attaquer la saisit, rien que pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, qu'elle était bien plus forte qu'il ne l'imaginait... Seulement on ne se bat pas contre sa propre équipe. Que deux Marinas s'affrontent, cela n'avait aucun sens et était même complètement stupide. De plus... l'impression de puissance qui se dégageait de ce Dragon des Mers était telle, son assurance était si criante, que la jeune femme renonça au combat.

— Bien, tu redeviens raisonnable. Peut-on savoir maintenant qui tu es ?

— Je suis Thétis de la Sirène Marine, répondit-elle fièrement.

— Thétis... Thétis... Si tu veux te rendre utile, il y a bien un moyen. Comme tu le sais, si nous sommes là, c'est que notre Empereur va bientôt se réveiller. Ce qui veut dire une nouvelle guerre sainte contre Athéna. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose d'envoyer un espion surveiller les faits et gestes de l'ennemi...

Une espionne, elle ? Une vulgaire espionne ? Elle allait répliquer vertement lorsque l'homme lui asséna un argument imparable :

— Tu pourrais ainsi même approcher l'hôte actuel de Sa Majesté... Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas toi qui l'amènerais ici et lui révélerais sa véritable nature ?

L'hôte de Sa Majesté ? Aussitôt une évidence dans sa tête : cet être précieux entre tous était... c'était ce garçon qui l'avait remise à l'eau jadis, lui sauvant la vie ! Comment le savait-elle ? Peu importe, elle savait. Ah, pouvoir le revoir... Lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait donné en se mettant à son service.

— Oh, on rougit ?

Thétis se détourna, encore plus rouge. Allons, elle n'était pas une vulgaire collégienne soupirant après son chanteur favori ! Elle était une combattante, une guerrière !

— Vu ta réaction, j'en conclus que tu es d'accord pour t'occuper de ramener Son Altesse ici, lorsque le moment sera venu.

— Si telle est ma tâche, je m'en acquitterai sans faute. Quant à votre proposition d'espionner les ennemis de Poséidon... Je suis d'accord.

Un sourire sur le visage du Dragon des Mers. Enfin, sur le peu qu'elle voyait de son visage, caché comme il l'était par son casque.

C'est ainsi que Thétis se rendit à la surface pour observer les Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Elle fut estomaquée lorsqu'elle fut témoin des batailles fratricides qui déchirèrent le Sanctuaire de la déesse. Quelle stupidité ! Quelle négligence ! Ah ils avaient de la chance qu'aucun dieu ennemi ne vienne les défier à ce moment-là ! Si cela continuait, la victoire serait très, trop, facile pour les troupes du dieu des mers.

Et le grand moment arriva. Thétis alla retrouver Julian Solo, et, à genoux devant lui, elle lui apprit ce qu'il savait déjà dans son subconscient. Le trident planté là, c'était _son_ arme. L'étendue sombre qui se mouvait là, sous la falaise, était _son_ domaine. Néanmoins encore incrédule, ne faisant pas encore totalement confiance à son instinct, Julian eut une exclamation de surprise et d'horreur quand il sentit la jeune femme mystérieuse l'agripper et... se jeter dans le vide avec lui.

N'ayez crainte Votre Majesté... Je suis à vos côtés, je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Je vous dois la vie. Vous êtes ma raison de vivre désormais !

Telles étaient les pensées de Thétis alors que tous deux traversaient les eaux.

Jusqu'au royaume sous-marin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Sous l'océan

 **Titre du chapitre :** Mon véritable royaume

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Merci pour ta review FloRiyolo. J'avoue que je suis passé très rapidement sur l'histoire de Thétis en tant que poisson car je n'étais pas très inspirée...

 **Sous l'océan**

 **Chapitre neuf : Mon véritable royaume**

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je croyais être le roi du monde. Rien ne pouvait m'en dissuader. Ma famille vivait en effet dans une grande et luxueuse demeure, entourée d'un vaste jardin empli de fleurs multicolores. Les domestiques m'appelaient "monsieur Julian" et accédaient à tous mes caprices. J'étais le petit prince de cet univers et cela me paraissait aller de soi.

La famille Solo avait bâti, au fil des générations, un véritable empire maritime. Empire dont j'étais l'unique héritier. Je savais qu'un jour je devrais me consacrer, moi aussi, à le consolider et même à l'enrichir.

J'avais trois ans et je jouais dans le parc avec ma balle favorite. Brusquement, ce fut comme si un voile noir s'était posé sur mes yeux. Tout de suite après, je me sentis drôle, pas comme d'habitude. L'impression que... l'impression que quoi ? A peine avais-je conscience de cet état qu'il disparut, cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Pas assez longtemps pour m'effrayer. Je haussai les épaules et retournai à mon jeu. Plus tard, cet incident, si on peut appeler ainsi une crise aussi brève, disparut de ma mémoire.

Deux ans plus tard, je m'amusais sur la plage lorsque je vis ce poisson magnifique, aux écailles irisées comme un arc-en-ciel. Le pauvre s'agitait sur le sable, suffocant et cherchant l'air. Pris de pitié - on m'avait appris à aimer toutes les créatures marines – je le pris dans mes mains. C'était difficile : il glissait entre mes doigts. Finalement je parvins à le remettre dans l'eau. Aussitôt dans son élément naturel, il s'enfonça dans la mer et je distinguai un court instant ses couleurs qui disparaissaient dans le bleu sombre des flots. Tout cela, je m'en souviens à présent, à cause des derniers événements... Mais reprenons.

Mon père mourut et je lui succédais à la tête de notre compagnie. J'étais, certes, encore jeune, mais il m'avait appris tout ce qu'il savait alors que j'étais encore enfant. Et enfant, je ne l'étais plus.

Une fête grandiose fut organisée pour mon seizième anniversaire. Tout ce que la ville comptait de riches industriels, de notables et d'artistes en vogue étaient présents. Néanmoins, la personne que je désirais voir plus que quiconque tardait à arriver. Je déambulais entre les invités, apportant une parole aimable à l'un, complimentais l'autre sur sa toilette, m'enquérais de la santé de tel vieil homme. Je me comportais comme un hôte charmant et plein d'égards, comme ma mère me l'avait appris. Elle avait participé à tant de galas de charité, le plus souvent chez nous, qu'elle était passée experte dans l'art de recevoir.

Puis je la vis, elle, enfin. Mademoiselle Saori Kido, la petite-fille de Mitsumasa Kido, lequel avait péri il y avait quelques années. Tout comme moi, cette jeune fille avait hérité de la fortune de son parent. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui avait retenu mon attention. Cela faisait longtemps que je l'observais, et je dois avouer que sa beauté, son intelligence et sa douceur m'avaient conquis. Elle était accompagnée de son fidèle Tatsumi, mais je réussis à l'entraîner à l'écart, sur le balcon. Pour perpétuer la famille Solo, je devais songer à prendre femme. Malgré ma jeunesse, je savais précisément quelle jeune fille je rêvais d'épouser. Certains pouvaient nous comparer à des enfants, je savais pour ma part que nous étions assez mûrs tous les deux, ne serait-ce que parce que nous avions chacun la charge d'un véritable empire. Sûr de moi, je fis ma demande, persuadé que, comme toutes les jeunes filles qui rêvaient d'un tel instant avec moi, Saori Kido accepterait.

Et elle... elle... elle refusa ?!

Poliment, avec un gentil sourire. Mais elle déclina mon offre.

Je fus estomaqué, je l'avoue. Je savais parfaitement être un excellent parti. Comment avait-elle pu ? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas que notre union était si évidente ? Elle et moi, nous aurions pu bâtir un empire encore plus grand que celui de nos parents, nous aurions pu faire tellement de choses !

Aimablement, elle prit congé et regagna la salle de réception. Je restais, quant à moi, seul et désemparé. Un curieux sentiment, que je n'avais jamais connu, prenait place dans mon cœur. Je mis un moment à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. C'était du dépit. Et du dépit, je n'en avais jamais connu, tant mes proches s'ingéniaient à me préserver et passaient mes moindres fantaisies. Ce soir-là, je me sentis abandonné, rejeté, mis au rebut comme si je n'étais qu'un pauvre homme sans importance. Indigne de lui plaire.

Je me forçais à respirer profondément pour me calmer. Puis, alors que mes yeux se portaient sur l'horizon, mon regard accrocha une étrange lueur au loin. C'était... c'était au Cap Sounion, là où se situaient les ruines de l'ancien temple de Poséidon.

Intrigué, et désirant plus que tout échapper à cette fête qui n'en était plus une pour moi, je quittais subrepticement la demeure familiale et me rendis sur les lieux.Là, j'eus la surprise de voir que cette lueur venait d'une sorte de... non, c'était bien un trident, planté solidement dans le sol. Sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, je l'empoignai et le soulevai facilement de terre, avec un certain étonnement tant il paraissait arrimé au sol.

— Votre Altesse...

Je me retournai aussitôt. J'étais pourtant certain que l'on ne m'avait pas suivi...

Devant moi, une jeune femme blonde, habillée d'une sorte d'armure rouge. Cela, ainsi que sa posture, me laissa sans voix. Car elle était à genoux devant moi. Certes, j'étais Julian Solo, héritier de la famille Solo et, de ce fait, riche et puissant, cependant je n'avais jamais forcé personne à adopter une position aussi déférente à mon égard. J'étais un prince, un roi, pas dieu tout de même ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom dont elle m'avait appelé ? Peut-être se moquait-elle de moi après tout.

Je croisai son regard, et j'y lus un tel respect, une telle vénération, que je ravalai mes paroles.

— Votre Altesse, reprit-elle, si vous êtes venu jusqu'ici, attiré par ce trident, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de votre arme.

— Mon arme ?... Comment cela ?

Je ne comprenais rien.

— Oui, Votre Altesse, vous êtes la réincarnation du dieu des océans, Poséidon, lequel est sur le point de se réveiller, après deux cents ans de sommeil. Et votre royaume sous-marin vous attend avec impatience.

Royaume sous-marin ? Assurément cette jeune fille était folle. J'avais de toute façon déjà un royaume lié à la mer. Je m'apprêtai à la renvoyer lorsque, soudain, une luminescence bleutée apparut sur ma main qui tenait le trident. Cette lumière gagna ensuite mon bras, puis mon corps tout entier.

Dans le même temps je me sentais comme investi d'une sorte de pouvoir, comme si rien ne m'était impossible. Je voulus lâcher l'arme, mais l'on aurait dit qu'elle était collée à ma main. J'avais une singulière impression de familiarité comme si, effectivement, ce trident m'appartenait.

— Le royaume sous-marin dis-tu ?

— Oui, un domaine couvrant soixante-dix pour cent de la surface de la Terre, répondit-elle. Là-bas vos Généraux des Mers ainsi que les simples Marinas vous attendent avec impatience.

Généraux, Marinas ? J'allais l'interroger à nouveau quand, brusquement, elle se releva et s'approcha de moi si vite que je ne pus réagir. Elle m'enlaça et murmura :

— N'ayez crainte, Votre Altesse...

Affolé, je sentis qu'elle se jetait du haut de la falaise où nous étions et qu'elle m'entraînait avec elle ! Mais elle était bel et bien folle ! Nous allions nous fracasser sur les rochers, ou nous noyer !

Ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je constatai que j'étais dans un lieu étrange. Au-dessus de ma tête, le ciel se mouvait comme si... comme s'il était fait de l'eau de la mer. En face de moi, un immense temple tout de marbre blanc, encore plus grand que la demeure Solo.

Une fois encore cette sensation de déjà-vu, de familiarité. Et cette force, cette puissance qui grondait en moi... Confusément, je compris qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Aussitôt, comme obéissant à un ordre mental, une armure, que je savais être en fait une Scale, me recouvrit. L'on aurait dit une seconde peau tant elle m'allait à la perfection. Ainsi équipé, avec mon trident, je ne craignais personne, j'étais devenu si puissant ! Beaucoup plus puissant que lors de ma vie de jeune prince Solo.

En face de moi, des dizaines de soldats, des simples Marinas. Tous agenouillés avec respect. Et, entre eux et moi, sept guerriers, les plus aguerris parmi mon armée, les Généraux des Mers. L'un d'eux, qui se tenait devant ses compagnons, mit un genou à terre et fut aussitôt imité par ceux-ci.

Cette fois, cela me sembla aussi naturel que de respirer. Ils étaient mes sujets et moi j'étais leur dieu. Une telle évidence me sautait à présent aux yeux. Terminé Julian Solo ! Désormais j'étais l'empereur des océans, Poséidon en personne. Et rien ne pourrait me résister !

Car j'étais arrivé là où était ma place, dans mon véritable royaume.


End file.
